Phase A:tension
by Hiarashi
Summary: While Athrun is away, Dearka and Yzak decide to play a little 'trick' on the weak member of the bunch aka Nicol and things don't go exactly as planned. Dearka/Nicol,Dearka/Yzak hints,Athrun/Nicol hints, one-sided Yzak/Athrun hints


_Phase A-tension_

_While Athrun is away, Dearka and Yzak decide to play a little 'trick' on the weak member of the bunch (aka Nicol) and things don't go exactly as planned. Dearka/Nicol, slight Dearka/Yzak, slight Athrun/Nicol, one-sided Yzak/Athrun hints (takes place during when Athrun is stranded on the island with Cagalli)_

_Hopefully, even with all the errors and misspells it will still be okay._

"No!"

"Why not?"

Yzak spun around swiftly meeting his darker skinned comrade nose to nose.

"Didn't you hear anything that the Commander said? Are you THAT deaf??"

The tan-skinned boy smiled nervously and bit his bottom lip.

"Of course I did. I just thought that..."

"Dearka! Put 2 and 2 together! I shouldn't have to think for you all the time! Athrun's missing!!"

Dearka grimaced but managed to glare back.

"Hey! I knew that! I just figured since we can't go look for him, and are on standby, why not go out and take a break?"

"ARE WOMEN THE ONLY THING YOU THINK ABOUT??"

Yzak kept his glare focused on Dearka as the boy began to nervously stutter and try to attempt to name off other things that mattered as well. He scoffed at his patheticness. Though Dearka was very calm and tolerable of Yzak, he sometimes could be just as much of an idiot as the rest of their teammates. He snapped his attention back when he realized Dearka's attention had focused elsewere. He spun around to find their third teammate practically skipping toward them.

"Hey! Yzak! Dearka!"

"Nicol..." He murmmered. He nor Dearka could never understand what POSSESSED the younger boy to join Zaft. They assumed it was pressure from his father. They both agreed he just wasn't cut out for it. He was way too much of a..."

"Hey! Don't call me a wimp!"

He turned up to find Dearka smiling smugly and Nicol with a frown on his face. Dearka leaned forward a bit so that his nose was touching Nicol's practically.

"Why not? You seem to fit the wimp description to me...wimp."

Nicol tightened his lips together and blushed. Yzak turned away and scoffed. The boy weirded him out way to much, he sometimes couldn't look at him for more than 5 seconds, he felt if he did, that he might rub off on him...

"So what are you doing here, wimp?"

"Hey, I'm part of this team too. You think I'm not concerned about Athrun?"

Yzak snapped his head up, eyes flashing, turned to face Nicol.

"If you were concerned, you'd have been there with me confronting the commander about going to look for him!"

Nicol looked startled by this.

"I didn't know you..."

"Well, now you do! And if you'd cared; you'd have been there!"

"Yzak!"

Dearka's posture and face had changed completely. He was now looking concerned over the current matter.

"What??"

"This isn't gonna help Athrun! You know that?"

He grunted and turned on heel. Hearing Nicol calling after him.

"Where are you going?"

"To MY room!"

Dearka turned and made an attempt to follow him, but not before Nicol grabbed him by the shoulder.

"umm...what should I do?"

Dearka shrugged him off and shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait on standby I guess."

"I see..."

Dearka for second almost thought he caught a glimpse of hurt in his eyes. It wasn't his problem though. He ran after Yzak.

After a long while of Yzak ranting and throwing things around, while Dearka ran after him and tidyed up, he had finally come to a point where he was sitting on his bed not flapping his gums but merely glaring at a spot on the wall. Dearka sat across from him.

"Are you...okay to talk now?"

"I've been talking!"

He laughed causing Yzak to look up, his mouth twitching a bit as if he wanted terribly to smile but just couldn't. Dearka flopped back on his own bed and looked up at the ceiling. Silence filled the room until Yzak felt his ears would bleed from it. He spoke up.

"So...are you gonna apoligize?"

Dearka opened one eye to look at him.

"What to you?"

"NO IDIOT! To Nicol."

"For what?"

He sat up to face him.

"For calling him a wimp, that's what!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why?' Athrun isn't here to baby him! Even if he was...!"

"He wouldn't care if I apoligized or not."

Dearka flopped back on the bed after finishing Yzak's sentence. Yzak stood up, slightly enraged again.

"See! This is why he wouldn't make a good leader! we can't even find him now! All we ever do is fight! And what does he do?? Runs off and takes a vacation that's what!"

"I don't think he's on vacation..."

Dearka smirked nervously and Yzak made his way over to Dearka's side. Dearka jumped up and shifted over as if Yzak had had the ability to burn him if he got to close.

"He's probably crying in his room, you know?"

"Yeah...and?"

"Fine! If he kills himself from being all upset, it's your fault, not mine!"

Dearka laughed and stood up.

"You worry like a little girl sometimes, you know that?"

Before Yzak could get in a word, Dearka placed a finger over his lips.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll go say something to him."

He headed toward the doorway, leaving Yzak speechless. He stopped before exiting.

"Oh yeah, one more thing. You really should quit worrying, you know that? Firstly, we'll find Athrun, he's not dead i'm sure. Secondly..." He turned around with a smile. "You can't get any more grey hairs then you already got. You might start balding."

He left at that, leaving a very gaping, and angered Yzak.

"DEARKA!!"

Dearka peered into Nicol's room to find the boy sitting in the corner in a chair, looking over what looked like a music script of his.

'He's such a girl, sometimes...'

Almost instantly, he wanted to scoffed and leave him be. What was he doing here? Why should 'he' have to apoligize to him? He never had to before. Unconcisouly, while he had thought about this, he had been heading back toward his room. He again encountered Yzak.

"Apoligized already?"

"Umm..."

"You didn't say anything, did you?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Tsh, I guess not."

He sighed and Dearka relaxed his shoulders. He was off the hook. Sometimes, Yzak could really get him to do anything...He looked up and smirked.

"And No, he wasn't trying to hurt himself. He was just being Nicol the wimp as we know him."

"I see..."

Yzak looked away as if he had something bigger on his mind. Dearka figured it had to do with finding Athrun. It almost bothered him in some ways how concerned he seemed to be over the indigo haired boy. Maybe he was a bit jelous, who knew? But he really didn't want to see his friend sulking about him, whether or not Athrun was going to return.

"Hey, Yzak."

"what?"

He stared back blankly as the White haired boy eyed him curiosly. He really couldn't think of anything to say, so he went with the first thing that came out.

"Do you wanna...play a little joke on Nicol?"

"Now why the hell would I waste my time doing that?"

"Got anything better to do?"

"Uh..."

He inwardly smirked at that he had left the boy speechless. Granted, he really didn't plan on doing something like this, but being Athrun was gone and they were on standby, they did have some time...

"What...kind of joke?"

He eyed him suspeciously as if he could shoot him any second. Dearka let his thoughts go wild as he thought of all the fun things they could tease Nicol with now that Athrun was away.

"I think I got something in mind..."

"You know we could get in serious trouble for this."

"Shh! Keep that mouth of yours running and we definatly will."

"Well excuse me for warning you ahead of time. If anyone asks, I wasn't involved in this."

He turned around to face his azure eyed comrade.

"Look, if you want to bail, that's cool with me. I just thought this would kill some time plus give us a few kicks as well."

"If they find out he's intoxicated..."

"They won't, we're on standby, remember?"

"Dammit Dearka, If I get revoked for this..."

"You won't, I promise. Look, I'll give it to him, okay? Then we can wait and see how he reacts."

"Fine."

Dearka grabbed the 2 bottles of juice and hesitated.

"Which ones the one with the alcohol in it?"

Yzak's eyes widened in horror.

"You don't remember."

"No...that was your job."

"You didn't tell me that! I thought they both were just plain juice."

"No...I already filled one with alcohol and the other one was juice."

"Well why the hell did you do that beforehand? Now you can't tell the difference!"

Dearka gritted his teeth. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself.

"I thought that if I did it earlier then I wouldn't have to rush it later. All I had to do was keep track of which one was which."

"Yeah, well you didn't! Now you're probably the one who's going to get drunk! How strong was the liquor you put in there anyway?"

"Eh...strong enough."

"Strong enough?"

"Strong enough to make a regular tipsy I'm sure..."

"Dammit Dearka!"

Dearka grabbed one of the bottles and held it out to Yzak.

"Look, I'm sure this is the one, okay? So don't get all bent outta shape about it."

"I'll kill you if it isn't!"

He laughed.

"I'm sure that'll be pretty easy with me being hammered up."

"What?"

"Never mind, just wait here."

"This is still stupid to me."

"I know it is."

With a smile Dearka made his way to Nicol's door and knocked twice. When he heard a soft voice call him to come in he pressed the switch and activated the door. Nicol was sitting over on the edge of his bed, music sheets sprawled all over. Dearka held in a snicker as he thought about what the civil boy would be like drunk. Who knows? Maybe he'd actually be of some worth intoxicated. He looked up at Dearka and smiled.

"Did you need something?"

"I just thought I'd apoligize, you know, for being a bit of a jerk. I know how we should be sticking together now that Athrun is missing so I..."

"Really? Thanks so much. Um.."

He gestured toward the drink Dearka held out to him.

"Is that for me?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Thanks."

He took it and popped open the top. He crinkled his nose slightly causing Dearka to flinch.

'shit, he knows.'

With a sigh he closed the lid, set it down on the sidetable, and proceeded back to looking over his sheets.

"On second thought, I'm really not that thirsty..."

Dearka just pasted on a smile and continued to run his mouth. Something he wasn't very good at.

"Oh?...Um, then...should I take it back to the cafeteria for you?"

"No it's okay, I wouldn't want them to be upset."

"What?"

Nicol looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Truth be told, the juice smells rotten."

'he didn't know'

"Oh! Heh heh, I didn't notice."

"I didn't expect you to, you haven't open yours yet."

He turned and looked toward a blank spot on the wall and sighed.

"I'm...really worried about Athrun, you know?"

Instead of his usual teasing, he responded in a positive manner, surprising Nicol and himself.

"Yeah, but it's Athrun. I'm sure he'll be just fine. He's got a pretty good head on his shoulders. I mean, he wouldn't have been put in charge of the rest of us if that wasn't the case."

"Yeah...yeah you're right. I should have thought about that. He is very intelligent. He doesn't need us worrying over him. Thanks, Dearka."

He looked up to him and smiled causing Dearka to blush and turn away. Damn he really resembled a chick sometimes.

"Yeah...no problem."

He watched as Nicol began to gather up his music sheets. The way his hands moved and the elegant shape they were...damn, everything about him was so...girly. It was almost attractive with how girly he was...

'oh shit. I did not just think that...'

"Are you okay? You look sick?"

Nicol just had to get in his face NOW of all times. He felt an odd heat spreading throughtout his body and down below. It shouldn't have surprised him, there really was no girls on this ship. How long could he really hold his hormones out...unless he was like Yzak and had nothing, or Nicol and seem to be too girly to be...

"Could you...step back? You're kinda making me sweat."

"Oh! Sorry..."

Nicol took a few steps back and Dearka felt as if the whole room had dropped three notches down in temperature...which by the way wasn't enough.

"I'm gonna go, okay?"

Nicol didn't look up, in fact, it looked as though his own face was keeping some hidden desires of his own as his eyes spoke of the emotion of sadness and something else unidentifiable.

"Yeah...okay."

As Dearka walked out and made his way down the hall he kept recalling the events that had happened...almost fearfully since he knew he was blushing still.

"Dammit, am I attracted to that little wimp?"

"Where the hell have you been?"

He looked up to see Yzak leaning against a nearby wall, glaring at him.

"That took way longer than it should have. Is he drunk yet? What happened?"

He peered closer at Dearka and noticed the tint of red across his cheeks. Growling, he slumped back once more against the wall.

"I knew it! I knew you'd be the one to drink the wrong one!"

He was almost ready to protest then thought again. If he did that, he'd have to explain to Yzak what exactly DID happen and that was something he was still trying explain to himself. Better leave things as they are. He smirked lazily.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm a still a little tipsy from that so...I'm gonna go lie down for a bit, okay?"

"Whatever. But didn't I tell you..."

"Yeah I know, I know."

He hurried away and turned the corner, leaving Yzak to ponder.

"Tsh, I wonder if that was the 'real' story..."

_To be continued, sorry it wasn't the greatest I know, I've done better but I really hope next chapter won't seem so jumbled. Review please, no flames k?_


End file.
